The present invention relates in general to holders for food dispensing devices and, in particular, to a new and useful cooling holder having a hollow space for receiving a hand-held dispenser or device for producing and dispensing whipped cream.
Hand-held devices or dispensers of this type are known. They are used in private households, as well as in gastronomic operations, such as restaurants. In order to keep the cream supply found in the housing of the device fresh, these devices are kept in refrigerators from which they must be removed when needed. This is very time consuming, particularly in gastronomic operations.
A holder for electrically operated household knives is known from German Pat. No. 1,436,365. This holder comprises an elongated vat-like, trough-shaped container manufactured from plastic material and comprising a flange having a substantially rectangular shape which projects out along one longitudinal side of this vat-like container and lies horizontally when the holder is used as directed. U-shaped holders are provided in the outer corner areas of this flange and on its upper surface. These U-shaped holders face one another with their open sides and are arranged so as to stand upright in pairs. The narrow sides of the rectangular flange are somewhat reduced. The vat-like, trough-shaped container serves to receive the knife handle, while the knife, which is insertable in the handle, is placed in the U-shaped holders which are arranged in pairs on the flange. The connection cable for the electrically operated knife is wound around the flange in the area of the aforementioned reduced portions. A holder of this type is thoroughly suitable and is certainly also advisable for the aforementioned purpose. Such a holder is not, however, suitable for household devices or dispensers which are filled with foods or desserts or in which such foods or desserts are stored, especially not if these foods or desserts have only a limited storage life as is the case with hand-held devices or dispensers for the production of whipped cream.